Clothing Chaos
by BlueBlurrKeyboard
Summary: With another failing attempt to defeat Sonic and his friends, Dr. Eggman's space craft, The Egg-carrier, begins to plummet towards the planet Mobius. Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control to create a vortex strong enough to pull it through. The power of the vortex's suction was stronger than the two had anticipated, it pulling them through into another world.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sonic burst through the hull of the Egg-carrier, landing on his feet. He carried a burlap sack filled with multi-colored emeralds. He activated the communications device on his wrist. "Shadow!?" He called, the device only letting out a soft static sound. "Dang it!" He jumped back into the hole in the ship's deck.

Shadow threw a punch at Metal Sonic, hitting him in the face. Metal stumbled back, crashing into a series of control panels. Metal's red optics flickered and his head sparked, his whole body shook as he stood up. "Terminate!" He sputtered, his optic's slowly fading.

Shadow raised his hand, his palm pointing towards Metal. "Chaos Spear!" A series of small yellow spears shot from Shadow's Palm, hitting Metal in the head. Metal stumbled back, leaning against one of the control panels to the generator that once held the Chaos Emeralds. He struggled to stay balanced on his feet, sparks burst from the side of his head, and his glowing red optics slowly fading and glowing again and again in a constant. Shadow materialized behind the Sonic replica, holding his hand close to Metal's face. "Chaos Blast!" A burst of energy engulfed Metal. The blast began to spread throughout the chamber. "Damnit." Shadow jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, watching the blast of Chaos Energy slowly fade. He looked to the communicator on his wrist. "FAKER!?" He called out to Sonic through the hiss of static emitting from the comm-link.

"Sha…...I'm...my way…." Sonic's dialogue was cut into several pieces due to static.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" screamed as he watched his droids failed in their attempts to kill Sonic. He slammed his fists down onto the keypad in front of him. He looked down, seeing a deck of oddly colored cards and growing a devilish grin on his face, and letting out a small chuckle.

Sonic and Shadow spun around, each creating a small blue and black tornado. The two combined, creating an even bigger multi-colored twister. The Egg-droids on the ship's deck were thrown into the air and off the ship. The two stopped, Sonic showing a cocky grin towards on of the cameras facing both him and Shadow.

The entire ship began to shake. The clanging of metal and the grinding of gears echoed throughout the skies. Without warning, a massive, winged Egg-droid erupted from the deck, tearing through the helm and the hull. "What the heck is that?" Sonic and Shadow took several steps back, nearing the edge of the bow.

The glass dome near the centre of the droids chest slid open, revealing Eggman on the inside.

"See you got yourself a new toy, huh Egghead?'' The blue blur chuckled, rubbing the underside of his nose.

"Laugh while you can, hedgehog. But I will laugh last!" Eggman slammed his fist down on a bright blue button, the glass dome slide closed, and the wings of the droid became engulfed in flames.

Sonic stretched his arms, bending them around the back of his head. "Come on, Eggy. Gimme a little bit of a challenge." The cocky blue hedgehog smirked to himself. Shadow simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Let's get this over with." Shadow sighed as Sonic emptied the bag of Chaos Emeralds onto the ground.

"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed, filled to the brim with excitement. The Emeralds began to circle around the two. A blinding white light growing and shrinking back and forth in a constant. The ball of light completely engulfed the front of the Egg-Carrier.

"What?! NO!" Eggman's robot reached out to grab the two hedgehog's, being pushed back as the light expanded then faded, revealing Sonic and Shadow in a bright golden yellow forme.

Both of the golden hedgehog's dematerialized, and rematerializing behind the winged droid. Sonic crashed into the side of the the robot, leaving a crater under its arm. The Eggman robot stumbled back, its massive wings flapping, stirring up winds as it launched into the air and out of Mobius' atmosphere. Sonic and Shadow blasted upwards at supersonic speeds, leaving a yellow afterimage behind them.

Eggman growled as Sonic and Shadow stopped in front of him. "Not so fast, Egghead." Sonic chuckled.

"Curse you, Sonic!" The robot's arm converted into a large gun, firing at the two hedgehogs. Sonic and Shadow avoided the blasts, flying around the droids frame. Sonic pressed his face against the glass dome covering the control dock where Eggman sat. "Nanananana." Sonic stretched his lips at the side, sticking his tongue out to mock the evil doctor. The robot's arm went to punch the golden speedster. Sonic blasted away, the robot's arm hitting the glass dome in its chest, cracking it. Eggman groaned, slamming his fisted hands on the control panel.

"Catch me if you can, Egghead.'' Sonic smirked as he sped around the robot.

"Quit playing around Faker!" Shadow commanded. "Chaos Spear!" He swung his arm to the side, a barrage of yellow spears firing towards the droid. The spears hit the robot all along the torso and arms, a few tearing holes in the wings. Sonic blasted through the droid's left wing, leaving a gaping hole in it.

The robot's arm twisted and shifted around, forming a long, sharp, glowing blade. "I'd be happy to oblige you, Sonic." Eggman declared, as the droid's wings folded in, and a large jet engine slid up it's back, stopping at it's shoulder level.

"Not so fast, Doctor." Shadow floated behind the droid, and under the jet engine. "Chaos...BLAST!" A growing burst of chaos energy erupted from Shadow, the blast consumed the droid, causing several bits of it to tear off, falling down into the planet's atmosphere. The Eggmobile broke through the glass dome, with Eggman protected behind it's protected shield. The Eggmobile began to emit black smoke out of it's exhaust pipe, as it slowly fell to the deck of the Egg-carrier. It crashed into the control deck, breaking through the glass shield, and destroying the control panels. The alarm began to flash, and a warning bell rang through the entire remains of the Egg-carrier.

An explosion burst through the rear of the ship, blowing off several hundreds of components from the engine. It began to descend at a quick rate towards Mobius.

"You ready for this?" Shadow looked at his companion. Sonic nodded in response. The two hovered next to each other, focusing their chaos energy into their hands. "Chaos…...CONTROL!" The two released a blast of chaos energy from their palms, the beam of energy shot towards the ship, a ball of light engulfing it upon impact. The ball of light began to spin in a clockwise motion, as it sucked in the Egg-carrier. The suction from the chaos energy fueled vacuum, began to pull in the two golden hedgehogs. "We gotta get away from this!" Sonic yelled, his voice somewhat muffled by the pulling winds of the vacuum. The winds became heavier against the them as they flew in the opposing direction, eventually being swallowed by the chaos vortex.

A/N

That my friends was the first installment of something great, I can assure you that. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See ya next time!

-Thomas-


	2. Wish I Had Thorns Like A Thistle

AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. My laptop finally gave out over the summer, and I barely managed to transfer everything over to my Google Docs account. Not only that but school stuff gets in the way of the progress of my stories. I'll try to keep updates at a constant now that I have a working computer again. Plus, I've recently gotten into Undertale, so I've been wasting my time playing that all day.

And I've been dealing with transferring stuff over to new devices, which erased everything I had. This chapter was originally four times as long but i was in a rush to upload it, so i quickly retyped a shorter version.

-Thomas-

Chapter 2

Wish I Had Thorns Like A Thistle

Honnouji Academy, Second year, Class K…

The classes lesson had been unexpectedly interrupted when it's door had been beaten in. A large foot kicked in the door one last time, sending it flying off it's hinges and out of the window on the opposite side of the room. The door stirred up massive tailwinds as flew through the gap between the teacher's desk and the several rows of students sitting in their own individual desk.

The teacher stammered. "Uh," He blinked in confusion, scratching his head in wonder and amazement. "We're in the middle of a lesson here."

A large, black silhouette towered over the students and the teacher. The man's face being revealed as he stood over the teacher. "I'm on official School Board business!" He yelled to the teacher. The teacher wiped the sweat from his brow as he backed off and bowed.

The tall, muscular man turned to the students, striking fear into their hearts with a simple glance. "I am the Disciplinary Committee Chairman: Ira Gamagori!" He started to pace back and forth from both sides of the front of the classroom. "Students of Class K! It has come to my attention that one of you wishes to inflict harm upon our fair Academy. So step forward and accept your punishment in front of all of your peers!"

One of the students began to sweat, Gamagori noticed this as the student began to stand up, his chair falling onto the floor, causing more attention than needed. He panicked, throwing a smoke bomb onto the floor, creating a cloud of both green and blue smoke, masking his escape.

The student ran down the stairs to the ground floor, he opened the doors jumping in surprise as he saw Gamagori stand behind the open door. Gamagori grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Did you really think you could best me with a tear gas bomb!?" He threw the student to the side, his strength sending the student down the large open courtyard. The boy rolled to a stop, unzipping the bag in his hands and pulling out a jean blue school uniform with a black star etched on the center of the chest.

"Ha! A One-Star Goku Uniform?" Gamagori laughed. "Go ahead, try it on!"

With haste, the boy threw the uniform over his own clothes. His body's round frame, morphed into a thinner and more muscular appearance. "Whoa!" The boy gasped in amazement. "I feel… powerful."

Gamagori withdrew dual long spiked whips as if from nowhere. He began lashing them a the boy, him dodging each lash from the whips. "Whoa! My body's moving faster than fast!"

" Of course, that's the power of a Goku Uniform" Gamagori chuckled a the boy's dull intellect.

The boy reeled his fist back. "Than DIE!" He threw his punch directly into Gamagori's chest.

Gamagori stood there, his whips disappearing and his arms out wide to his side, accepting the boy's easily anticipated attack. The boy's attack did nothing to him, he stood there, simply grinning and letting out a small chuckle. "You forget, your uniform's a One-Star. But mine's a Three-Star." Gamagori lashed his whips at the boy, each hit more powerful than the last. His whip wrapped around him, as Gamagori began twirling it above his head. The whip extended, throwing the boy into the inner wall that surrounded the front courtyard. His body was dragged along the the length of the wall. Gamagori swung the whip attached to the boy around, causing him to crash into several other sections of the wall. With one last swing, he wedged the boy deep into the walls cement. "Remove that Goku Uniform." Gamagori commanded. "NOW!" He pulled the whip back, ripping the uniform off his corpse. The uniform flew back into Gamagori's hands. He scoffed in disappointment at the boy incompetence as he dusted off the uniform. He handed it to the attendant who stood next to him. He turned back to the Academy building, every last person looking through the windows of their classrooms. He cleared his throat. "LISTEN UP!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the school. "Students of Honnouji Academy! Your Student Council President: Satsuki Kiryuin, created the laws of this school! And as long as I'm alive those laws will be upheld!" His speech was cut short by a ray of yellow sunlight mixed with streaks of orange and red. The school's Student Council President stood atop the pedestal of the tower above the school. "Lady Satsuki…" Gamagori bowed.

"FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! Those are the facts of this world, and you will all surrender them!" Her screams echoed across the campus. "You pigs in human clothing!"

Shadow stood atop the wall that circled the school's courtyard. "Heh," He chuckled. "This place seems to have actually grasped my curiosity." He folded the hood of his jacket over his head before pulling a red Chaos Emerald out of the jacket's front pocket. "Chaos Control!" He teleported away with a bright flash of light.

Sonic blasted through the marketplace of the town, stirring up gusts of dusted wind that caused pedestrians to spin around and fall down. The blue hedgehog chuckled as he grabbed a bundle of apples from a stand when he ran by. He left a gold ring behind where he grabbed the apples.

He sped up onto and elevated path lead to a highway that spiraled around the inclined town. He looked around, seeking traffic cones in front of a gap in the highways guard rail. He ran through the gap, jumping below the highway. He sat down in front of a small fire, taking a large bite out of one of the apples.

Shadow reappeared under the highway in the same flash of light. He sat down next the fire opposite of the blue hedgehog. "Here," Sonic called, tossing Shadow one of the apples in his possession. "Did'ja find anything else about the rest of the Emerald's?" Sonic asked as he took another bite from the apple in his hand. Shadow silently shook his head, his grasp on the apple nearly crushing it. "Welp, that's too bad." The blue hedgehog smiled as he threw the apple core behind him.

"We've been stuck on this stupid world for nearly a month now! And we've only managed to find one of the Emeralds!" Shadow growled in frustration, crushing the apple in his palm. He wiped his hand off on the ground, his expression now mixed with annoyance. "Calm down, Shad. We'll find em' in no time." Sonic tried to reassure the now aggravated Shadow.

"Doesn't matter, the Doctor's probably taken Mobius over by now." Shadow's eye twitched under the anger of the situation.

"So what if he did, I can stop him. Pfft, I always do." Sonic chuckles, folding his arms.

Shadow rolled his eye at the Blue Speedster.

The Next Day...

Port of Honno Town…

A young teenage girl stepped foot off the boat and onto the dock at the end of the town. She walked down the long wooden pier, looking up at the towering island town in front of her, she grinned, shifting the strap of her guitar case from her left to her right shoulder. "So, this is Honnouji Academy, huh?" She asked herself. "Not what I expected." She had short black hair that came down to her shoulders, and a bright red streak in her bangs that swooped to the left. Ryuko Matoi, was her name.

Ryuko walked through the marketplace of the town, stopping at a fruit stand. She handed the man the money in her pocket, and grabbed a lemon from the the bundle of fruits on the stand. As she walked further up the road she took a large bite out of the lemon, keeping a straight face through the sour taste. She turned down an alley, walking up a set of stairs leading to one of the town's upper streets.

A younger kid ran by, bumping into her. "Oops, sorry!" He yelled in a chipper voice as he kept running down the stairs behind her. The boy jumped onto the roof of a small building and jumped down into the alley beside it. He sat down next to a dented and rusty dumpster next to a stack of moldy cardboard boxes. "Heh, that was too easy." He pulled the girl's half eaten lemon out of his pocket. "WHAT!? I could've sworn I grabbed her wallet!"

"Heh," Ryuko laughed. The kid looked up, seeing Ryuko sitting down on top of the dumpster behind him, she grabbed the lemon from his hand, putting it back in her pocket. "Are you that desperate to swap spit with chicks?" she chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"No way, I get way more action than you, bitch!" The kid backed away, a snarl forming on his face.

"Cool," Ryuko stepped down off the dumpster. "Then you can die without any regrets." She silently chuckled.

"Heh, not likely." He let out a loud whistle, a group of kids jumped out of the surrounding area, each wielding weapons. "Don'tcha know who you're messing with, me, Lightning Speed Mataro. And these are my streets, so if you wanna get outta here in one piece, leave your wallet and scram."

"Heh, that's the goofiest gang I've ever seen. But if you wanna fight that's okay with me." The girl smirked.

Mataro let out a furious growl. "KICK HER ASS!" His gang rushed towards Ryuko, readying their weapons. Ryuko dodge the first kid, knocking the rest back with the guitar case on her back. Mataro stood in shock at the sight of his gang getting beaten by a complete stranger. "We're sorry!" They all fell onto their hands and knees in front of her. "The hell…?" Ryuko raised an eyebrow

"Heh, we weren't really gonna do anything. Yo, we're a passive aggressive gang." Ryuko smirked, throwing the strap of her guitar case over her shoulder. "I ain't gonna fight people who can't fight back, I'll let it slide this time." She smiled as she continued to walk around them.

"HOLD IT!" Without warning, Mataro ears hit by a book bag that seemed to fly out of nowhere, he rolled across the ground, his face hitting the dirt. Ryuko looked back, surprised by the sight she saw, a girl with short brown hair, dressed in a white sailor uniform, had Mataro pinned down to the ground and in a headlock.

"Muggin' folks at the crack of dawn again, huh." The raised an eyebrow as she held him down.

"Oh Crap, sorry sis." The girl grabbed his arm, and pushed his down behind his back, bending his shoulder back. "How many times I gotta tell ya to stop shaken' people down and get your fanny to school!?" She let him lose, he and his friends took off running back into the city slums. "Dumb little jerk." She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. The girl turned to Ryuko. "Sorry about that, my name's - HA!" The girl stopped as she saw a rail tram pass by going up the hill. She chased after it. "Lemme on! I'm gonna be late!"

"What…?" Ryuko asked herself. "These people are insane."

Honnouji Academy, Second Year, Class C

"Today we have a new student in class today," Mr. Mikisugi lazily announced in front of the classroom as he continued to write on the chalkboard. "Please welcome: Ryuko Matoi."

The same girl that Ryuko had met before perked her head up. "OH, Hey, Ryuko, Ryuko, Ryuko! Over here, sit by me!" She frantically waved her hands and pointed at the empty seat beside her.

"Is she okay?" Ryuko asked as she raised an eyebrow at the interestingly over hyperactive girl.

"Yeah," Mr. Mikisugi replied to the young girl's question. "That's just how Mankanshoku is. Just take a seat next to her if you want."

Ryuko walked down the row of desks, taking a seat next to the hyper girl. "Hi, my name's Mako Mankanshoku. Nice to meet ya again." She smiled. Ryuko turned her attention to the corpse strung up over the archway in the wall. "The kid the Student Council iced, he the one they got hangin' out front?"

"Yeah, that sorta thing happens a lot around here, don't let it get to ya."

"Hmmm…" Ryuko hummed in response. She looked back out the window as the first bell rang, she rubbed her eyes when she thought she had seen a streak of blue rush over the top of the wall surrounding the courtyard.

As if the school wasn't weird enough, a siren blared loudly across the school, letting out the morning classes for lunch.

Ryuko and Mako walked out the school building and into the courtyard. "Hey, Mako, You didn't happen to notice those blue blurs on top of the wall every now and then, did you?"

"Hmm, nope." Mako's attention was beginning to focus on Ryuko's guitar case. "Hey, what's on the guitar case!? Is it a guitar!? Here, I'll sing!?" Mako's talking began to speed up the longer she talked.

"Whoa, hey, calm down. I got some questions about this school. Like, who's the Top-Dog around here?"

"Oh, that'd be-" She stopped. Several students gather around a crimson red staircase that folded down from the tower above the Academy. "Uh-oh, Ryuko, BOW, BOW!" She forced Ryuko down into a bowing stance. The other students formed a path at the bottoms of the stairs, everything becoming silent, as the Disciplinary Committee Chairman walked by.

"So, is he in charge?" Ryuko whispered.

"No, that's Ira Gamagori, The Disciplinary Committee Chairman, a Three-Star." Mako replied.

"A what?" Ryuko quirked an eyebrow.

"A Three-Star, the uniforms here have super cool powers, they go from One to Three-Star. Our Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, hands out Goku Uniforms based on a student's abilities."

"So which one are you?"

"I'm a No-Star, I don't have a Goku Uniform." Mako replied cheerfully. She looked up. "Oh, and speak of the devil, that's Lady Satsuki over there."

Ryuko smirked as she saw the Student Council President following Gamagori.

Ryuko stood up, walking in front of the Student Council President. "Sup, Prez. I gotta couple questions to ask ya?" She grinned, letting out a chuckle. A gang of students surrounded Ryuko, each with a frustrated expression on their face. "How dare you speak to Lady Satsuki that way!" They charged towards her, jumping and diving at her. Ryuko's guitar case snapped open, she pulled out a long, shiny red scissor blade. She swung the blade, hitting her attackers with the hilt of the blade. She spun the blade around herself, throwing it in the air and catching it as it spun back down. "Whoa, that's the hugest scissor blade ever!" Mako gasped, smacking her palms against her cheeks. "Yeah, that's one half of a giant pair of scissors, and I've been lookin' all over for the person who has the other half."

Satsuki deeply inhaled through her nose, shocked by the girl's weapon. "Hey, Prez, have ya seen these scissors before?" She pointed the blade at Satsuki.

"And, what if I have?" Lady Satsuki replied calmly. Ryuko scowled, grinding her teeth. "I knew it! You got the other half of the scissor!" Ryuko swung the blade to her side, lunging forwards, and readying her attack. She gritted her teeth as she flew towards her target.

"Not so fast!" A boy yelled out. The boxing glove of his Goku Uniform pounding the girl in the face, knocking her out of the air and into the crowd of students.

The boy stood out of his battle stance. "Fukuroda." Satsuki acknowledged the boy in a boxing Goku Uniform. "Yes Ma'am, Captain of The Boxing Club: Takaharu Fukuroda. I'll take care of this insolent whelp."

"Outta my way!" Ryuko pushed the students out of her way as she charged towards Fukuroda with her blade thrown back around her side. She slashed her scissor blade at him, he blocked it with his glove, causing her blade to bounce off. Ryuko backed off. "That glove made outta iron or something?" She raised an eyebrow as she regained her composer. Fukuroda chuckled, "Don't you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?"

"What, you're not even wearing a uniform." Ryuko raised her blade again. "Yeah, a Boxer's uniform is his trunks, and his gloves, and other stuff! Thanks to this Athleticism Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform, it makes my gloves harder than hard, stronger than steel!"

Ryuko smirked, letting out a chuckle. "Well if that's the case, than I can start using the sharp end of my blade." Fukuroda growled, grinding his teeth. "Why you… Are you saying I can't handle it!?" Ryuko chuckled, "Maybe."

Fukuroda growled. "Fine, let's see how you like this!" The gloves of his Goku Uniform shot out a series of smaller boxing gloves, each hitting Ryuko from all sides. She was sent flying, landing hard on the ground. She stood up, readying her blade and charging at Fukuroda again. He slammed his boxing glove at her again, knocking her down. "Just give up!" He hit Ryuko with his glove again, pounding her into the ground.

"Hmph." Satsuki watched. "If only you knew how to properly wield your weapon." She turned back up the stairs.

Ryuko struggled to get up, she used her blade as a crutch, blood dripping from her face and her entire body beaten. "Wait," She angrily demanded. "Silence!" Fukuroda yelled, kicking her in the face.

"Confiscate her weapon." Satsuki commanded as she walked up the stairs. Ryuko pushed Fukuroda to the side, running out of the courtyard and pulling a Delivery Man off of his bike and riding off.

Ryuko stood in the foyer of a burnt down manner, she stabbed her blade into the ground, resting her head on the hilt. "I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't find your killer." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." The floor underneath her opened, she fell down the gaping hole, her blade deeply cutting her arm. A figure with light blue hair and glasses stood behind a corner by the hole in the ground. He brushed his hand over his face and through his hair, removing his glasses in the process. "After this, it's up to you, Ryuko Matoi." Mikisugi said to himself.

Ryuko landed on top of a pile of white sheets. "Owww!" She whimpered, She felt the blood run down her arm. The blood poured down her arm and onto the pile of white sheets. "Damn." She grunted as she stood up. "That's a deep cut." She picked up her blade, sliding down the pile sheets. She dusted herself off, taking a look around. "I didn't know our basement was this big." She gritted her teeth, fighting through the pain of her cut.

"Wait," A faint voice whispered from behind Ryuko. "More…" It panted. "Give me more…."

A/N

I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY.

I've been done for, like, EVER. I've had to deal with family, and all my shit getting erased. This chapter was originally four times as long, as I said before. Because, when I was transferring the original it was lost.

Sorry….

And P.S. most of you have been mentioning Ships. I might. And that's a BIG "might". We'll see. I'm mostly fascinated by some of them, others I find weird. So….maybe. Any idea's I will take into consideration. Till next time -Thomas Out-


End file.
